This invention relates generally to illuminated display signage, and more particularly to a fiber optic illuminating device providing multiple beams of light for edge lighting a plurality of side-by-side transparent sign panels.
The utilization of fiber optic bundles in the transmission of light in conjunction with items of display is well-known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,008 to Keller discloses a mounting structure connected to a light bulb reflector in which multiple fiber optic bundles are mounted.
Treace in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,249 teaches a fiber optic illuminating device for operating a microscope. A plurality of point light sources provided by fiber optic bundles having one end thereof adjacent to a light source and the other ends of the individual fiber bundle strands cut at various lengths to provide the decorative point light sources is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,926 to Heitman.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,070, Chiu has invented an adjustable ring light having circumferentially spaced beams of light emitted from the ends of optical fiber bundles which have a movable point of convergence.
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,535, in have invented a fiber optic light bar which, by fiber optic means, provides multiple beams of light from a single light source, the points of light being emitted along the length of the light bar. These light beam sources along the light bar are fixed in angular orientation and aligned in a row for illuminating, for example, jewelry with a display case.
Three other U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,412 and 4,738,510 to Sansom and U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,475 to Levy all disclose display devices utilizing optical fibers illuminated from a single light source. However, none of these inventions are structurally similar to that of the present invention.
The present invention provides a unique fiber optic light bar for the edge illumination of a plurality of transparent display panels held in side-by-side relation, each of the display panels carrying viewable indicia painted, etched or engraved thereon. By the preselected sequential illumination of one or more of the display panels, various distinctive visual effects are achieved.